No Ordinary Girl
by Lovis
Summary: Rachel is the Vampire girl and Puck is the human boy that falls for her...or is it something more about her that he just can't put his finger on what it is? And does Rachel falls for him too? and break her promises at the same time?  I suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**No Ordinary Girl **

**A/N: Hello everyone! Here is a brand new story I have made. In this story Rachel is the new mystery girl, everyone is wondering who she is and where she comes from.**

**I don't have a beta so all the mistakes are mine! But I am looking for a beta so until then, please be patient.**

**And if you want to/can help me please tell me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter one: Prolog<span>

Rachel's P.O.V:

I was standing over the man who was ten minutes way from killing a man when I stopped him by pulling him in to a dark alley and tossing him against a brick wall. I was holding him with one hand pressed against the brick wall, his feet not touching the ground and when he looked at me I saw fear in his eyes.

"Don't be scared, it will all be over soon" I said and showed him my fangs. Now I could see the sweat dripping from his forehead and I crocked my head to the side to study him.

"Please…" I heard the man begged me.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Please let me go" he pleaded "I'm sorry I promise I won't tell anyone."

"You'll see…what's your name? I asked.

"Kevin. Kevin McGilbert" the man managed to get out.

"Well, Kevin McGilbert you see, I don't care about your pathetic promises because we both know that this is going to end the same way" I said and smirked showing no emotions.

"Please just let me go" Kevin said being close to tears now.

"You see, I can't do that for several reasons, one: you're a killer and you deserve to die, two: you have seen me and that's not good" I said shaking my head "and three…well it's simply I'm hungry" and at that I sank my teeth in to his neck and held one hand over his mouth to cover his screams.

* * *

><p>I drank until the body was empty. I whipped my hand over my mouth. I dumped the body in a garbage can and lit on fire.<p>

It was dark so I knew that now one would see me. When I got home to my apartment I went inside the bathroom to look in the mirror. I did this every time after I had been hunting or every time I had drunk human blood. I still had blood around my mouth and my eyes were bright red and it would be hard to miss them but in a couple of hours they would turn dark brown again.

"You're not a monster, you're not a monster" I told myself but my red eyes and blood on my teeth told me different. I convinced myself that I did all a favor because I only killed bad people. I would never kill an innocent human. Ever, and I mean that. I looked away from the mirror and took off my clothes to get in to the shower. Tomorrow I was starting in another school. This time it was in Ohio, William McKinley high school. It sounded more like a sickness than a school if you asked me. I thought that the first time I heard that name as well. You see, this wasn't my first time at this school. I actually went to this school almost seventy years ago, and now I was back! I hadn't been in Ohio since the last time. The reason was that I fell in love with a boy. I human boy! And I told him about me but he freaked out and told me to stay away from him, and so I did. I left town and told myself to never come back again, but I guess I couldn't stay away. I have always liked Ohio but this time it was different, because I was not going to let myself in that position as I was in the last time again.

To go back to school again was kind of boring because I was kind of tired of high school because I had graduated from high school almost thirty times and that made me one hundred thirty six years old. So yeah, I was kind of old. I guess, at this time you have already figured out who I am or more _what_ I am. Let me make it easy for you; I am a vampire but being a vampire is not all good, it gets lonely and you have to be careful, and it's hard not having any parents around. Hard because you're not human, you can't die, you don't have any so called "real" emotions, but I feel. I feel every time I kill a human being and the facts that I can't grow old, have kids and start a family. I'm just here and since I am a monster, I can be one as well. Miss. Nice Girl is gone now; it's time to face what I really am. I took one last look in the mirror before went into the shower.

When I had finished showering I started to get ready, I let my hair stay wavy and I pulled on my favorite jeans, a white tank top and a black tie ta hang loose, and added my black gladiator heels and my favorite red leather jacket. My makeup was natural but it still stood out. When I was done I sat in my favorite chair in front of the large window and watched the sun rise.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so this was chapter one, the prolog of the story and let me know what you think of it so far :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating my stories I don't have a beta reader and I need one because I don't want to publish anything that have a lot of mistakes. **

**But if you want or know someone that would want to be my, beta reader please let me know :)**

**Once again I am sorry for taking so long time with the stories.**

**-Lovisa **


End file.
